


order

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Hospital AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Dialogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “You know, the coffee is much better across the street.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Hospital AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: tellmewhatyousee's Prompt Fills





	order

**Author's Note:**

> a dialogue request from tumblr:  
> "Marco and Law, breakfast, food or any other meal!"

“You know, the coffee is much better across the street.”

Law glanced up from the cup in his hand. He vaguely recognized the man standing before him as one of the attending surgeons. “Excuse me?”

“You made a face when you took a sip. I’m just letting you know the coffee shop across the street is a lot cheaper, and it has better coffee.”

Law raised an eyebrow. Had he been that obvious? “Thanks for the advice,” he said, and promptly dropped his cup into the trash can. “Do you always greet new staff like this?”

“Only when I need them to pick up my breakfast for me,” Marco replied with a smile. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a $10 bill, and offered it to Law. “I have a consult. Could you meet me back here in ten minutes with a blueberry muffin and a medium iced coffee, no sugar?”

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get more comfortable posting shorter stuff instead of one shot compilations ;;
> 
> come talk to me (or make a request 👀) on [tumblr!](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
